Stealing the Spotlight
by Bree Belski
Summary: Jade and Tori compete for the lead role in a play, and it leaves Jade feeling a bit insecure. Cause the world really is about the younger Vega, is it not? It doesn't matter what Tori does though, Jade's always going to have someone on her side.


**DISCLAIMER: **I'm not a forty-five year old man. I'm not from Memphis, Tennessee. I'm not the creative force behind _iCarly_, _Zoey 101, _or _Drake and Josh_. So no, I don't own _Victorious. _So I'm not Dan Schneider. Dan wouldn't have to write fan fiction. If he did, he would call it an episode.

**Summary: **_Everybody's world seems to revolve around Tori. Actually it seems as if the whole world is about the younger Vega sister..._

Tori and Jade competed for the lead role in a play. What's funny is that Jade actually thought she could win, and at some point, honestly, she would have. But now Sikowitz is holding an envelope in his hand and laughing at her when she asks if she's got it. Jade does what she does best, she makes a scene, and she storms out of the room before anyone can get a word out.

_Stupid Vega._ Jade sinks down against the door of the janitor's closet. Scissor blades shimmer in her hand as she starts to make work of the other trash can. Her breathing speeds up, as she pretends that the can is Tori, a sick kick, but one that makes her feel better none the less. Jade's completely unaware of what's going on in the classroom, but she's sure it's all about Vega. The thought makes her feel sick, and she cuts with more vigor and power.

**Snip_._**Tori's getting congratulated on another job well done, but a certain red head's staring at the door, lips pressed together in a frown. **Snip**. Beck's pulling Tori into a hug, and Cat's giving him a quizzical look. _**(**Jade's upset. Don't you care?) _**Snip. **Cat's heading out the door, but Tori grasps her wrist. (_Where are you going? Come on, let's celebrate!) **Snip. **_They're all dismissing Jade, and Cat's worry over the darker girl. (_If she wants to be a drama queen about it, why should it be our problem?)_ **Snip. **Cat yanks against the other girl's grip. (_Not everything's about you, Tor! Everyone seems to forget that. Even the big guy upstairs seems to be.)_ **Snip. **Tori is quoting Cat, her catchphrase passing her lips. _(What's THAT supposed to mean?)_ **Snip. **Cat scoffs lightly, and jerks out out Tori's grasp.

Jade's against the wall, panting, looking at the scraps of rubber she produced. She's unpleasantly aware of the tears that are prickling around the corners of her eyes, clouding her vision. Jade refuses to cry. Jade West doesn't do tears. Okay, well maybe she does, but sure as hell not over Tori-fucking-Vega, and definitely not in public. There was a downside to the heavy eye make-up, after all. The slight click of the door knob registers in Jade's ears, and she twirls around. Scissors opened, Jade points them at the intruder. Recognition seeps into the dark girl's features. Her arm falls to her side, scissors closed, and she sighs, running her free hand through her hair, "What do you want Cat?"

"I want to make sure you're okay."

"Why?" Jade can't help the tone that's slipping into her voice, sarcastic and bitter, "Your bff, Tori, too busy with someone else?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" It's actually a question. No hurt, or offense in her voice, just honest confusion.

"Everyone loves Tori. Everyone, absolutely everyone. She's getting my parts, and she's taking my place. She's Sikowitz's new favorite. She's Beck's new favorite girl. Face it, she's your new favorite friend!" Jade's voice sounds strained, and she's grimacing, "I don't give a shit about Sikowitz, or the other people, or even the parts, but I'm losing Beck, and I'm losing you. Believe it or not, losing you guys is something I care about."

Cat's brow furrows, "You're not losing Beck." Jade just scoffs at this. "Okay, well you're not losing me. I mean it, I promise."

Cat sings a line of a song in Jade's ear as the taller girl falls into her, "You better believe I'm here to stay, cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine."

And so they sit like that on the floor, Cat playing with Jade's hair, both singing softly to one another, and Jade feels better than she has all day.

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I don't even really know. This is my first shot at this, and it's probably not that great, but I got inspired but the plot line for the new Victorious this Saturday.


End file.
